Forks High, again!
by zAppcilia23
Summary: 64 after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens decide to go back to Forks. But with Bella as a vampire and a nervous Renesmee in tow, will everything go as planned? Pranks, people hitting on the Cullens, etc. My first fanfic! Be nice and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so PLEASE be nice! **

**I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. But I bet you already knew that, right? Everything goes to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 1**

**BPov**

It had been 64 years since we'd moved away from Forks and, finally, we were moving back to where I first met Edward. It had been hard to leave for me, mostly because of Charlie, but he understood.

I got out of bed where I was lying next to Edward when I heard an impatient knock on the door of the cottage, that had been rebuilt.

"Come on, guys, get up! Bella, come here, you have to get dressed!" screamed Alice from behind the door.

"Alice, can't I just go with my normal clothes? I'd rather just use jeans and a sweatshirt."

I heard Edward chuckle behind me, and I turned to make him an angry face. That stopped him immediately.

"Do this for me, please! Just this one time." she begged.

I sighed. There was no point in arguing with Alice, she wouldn't stop until I said yes. Even if I refused, she would most certainly blackmail me with something.

"Let me see the clothes."

A white arm shot from behind the door, holding a black bag. I opened it and immediately regretted doing it. Inside the bag was an orange dress that went to the middle of my thighs, and a black belt. There were also 5 inch white heels, that if I was still a human, I would most certainly fall or break a leg.

"Alice, why do you have to torture me when you can just go to Renesmee? She doesn't care if you play Barbie with her."

My daughter, who looked like she was 18 years old, didn't mind being used as an oversized Barbie doll. Especially now, since it was her first time going through high school. I didn't want her to go earlier, because she was growing too fast and learned everything in a heartbeat.

"But you have to look good, it's our first day!" Alice whined.

"She already looks good." said Edward, coming from behind me and kissing me, and I twined my fingers in his hair, starting a kiss that would probably lead to other things later.

"Stop it, you two! You'll have time for it later. Now get dressed."

I pulled away from him unwillingly and flashed him a smile. I got dressed and looked in the mirror, surprised to know that I actually looked pretty good. Edward just dressed like he always did.

We got out of the cottage and found Alice leaning against a tree with and annoyed face. As always, she looked beautiful. She had a white tank top and a high black skirt, and although it was a simple outfit, it fit her perfectly.

"Finally! It was about time." she grumbled. "Let's go."

We ran quietly through the woods, with Edward holding my hand. When we went entered the living room, everybody else was already there. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch together. It looked like Alice or Rosalie had gotten to Emmett too, because he was dressing better than he usually did. He was wearing khaki pants and a button-down white shirt.

Rosalie was sitting on his lap, holding a small mirror and marvelling over her own beauty. I had to admit, she _did_ look good: she was wearing a white t-shirt that was ripped on the sides and denim shorts.

"Uau… done already?" (AN: I just had to put that in, I love it when he says it in the movie!)

Rosalie giggled and Emmett smiled in the most evil way I had ever seen.

"Shut up, Em." I mumbled, looking around to find Nessie. My eyes stopped near the couch, where Renesmee and Jacob were lying on the floor next to each there. Obviously, they were kissing. It still freaked me out, although they'd been married for quite a while now.

I cleared my throat to tell them I was standing right there, but I bet they already knew. Nessie turned her head and smiled a dazzling smile, as she stood up.

"So, Ness, are you ready for school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" she chirped, but suddenly looked worried. "Do I look good?"

She made a little twirl showing me her new outfit: a cute black dress with a thin leather belt wrapped around her waist. She looked amazing, as always.

"You look beautiful, sweetie. But I bet Jake already told you that, didn't he?" I shot him a warning glance.

Jacob snorted and stood up.

"What do you think? Of course not!"

It was hard not to laugh at his voice, because it was dripping with sarcasm. Everybody knew Jake would do anything to make Renesmee happy.

"Okay, let's go. Wait." I stopped to find someone who was missing. "Where's Jazz?"

"He's in the car!" screamed Alice from outside the house. "Come on, hurry!"

I took Edward's hand and went to the car, to start our first day on the school where we first met.

**Okay, please review and give me suggestions! Feel free to point out mistakes, just don't be mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here Chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight character. I know, I'm surprised too!**

**Chapter 2**

**Epov**

I got into my siver volvo with Bella, Nessie and Jacob. I think I was finally starting too accept him as my daughter's husband, because if she was happy, then I was happy.

I was driving to school when Reneesme's head appeared between the front seats with and expectant look on her face.

"Tell me more about high school. Is it fun?"

I looked at Bella, and it seemed like she was having a hard time answering the question.

"Well, Nessie, you see…"

"It's complicated, sometimes." I completed, flashing the love of my existence a mocking smile.

_Shut up, Mr. Smartass! _I heard her "voice" say. Every time I heard her thoughts inside my head, it was like the first. It still startled me.

"People always want to talk to us. And when they understand that we don't want to be with them, they just ignore us." I finished.

Nessie seemed a little disapointed, but when Jake rubbed her back soothingly, the sadness went away and was replaced with hapiness. Suddenly, Jacob's thoughts were filled with images of their "activities" from last night. It took me everything not to their his head off.

We finally arrived at school, followed by our other siblings. As they all got outo f Emmet's Jeep and joined us, I was bombarded by thousands of thoughts about the new students. Us.

_Who _are_ they?_

_OMG, the big one is so hot!_

_W-o-w._

_Man, the blonde one is gorgeous! I wonder if she's single._

_Look at the brunette's ass..._

_The bronze-haired one is mine! Yum._

It was always the same, no matter where we went. Sometimes it really was a curse, having to hear all of those children's dirty little minds. Especially if it was about my wife…or daughter.

As we made our way to the secretary's office, I clearly heard some girl say to her friend:

"I call dibs on the guy with bronze hair."

Hearing this, Bella groweled quietly . I hugged her more and she relaxed instantly. She got on the tip of her toes and kissed me passiontely, and immediatly every girl in a 5 feet radius got jealous. She pulled away and smiled a little.

"Just to tell them you're taken."

We entered the office, that looked almost exactly the same as 60 years ago. The woman who was behind the table had red hair and more wrinkles than I thought was possible.

_My, oh my! _She thought.

Alice stepped closer with a brilliant smile on her face. That seemed to blind the secretary for a second.

"Hello! We're the new students."

"Oh!" she answered. "Dr. Cullen's kids."

The secretary, whose name was Ms. Lane, started to daydream again, this time about Carlisle.

"I'm Alice Brandon and that's my brother Emmett. The blonde ones are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they're twins. Then Edward and Reneesme Cullen, Bella Swan and Jacob Black."

Ms. Lane just kept staring at Emmett and didn't notice that Alice had stopped talking. Bella cleared her throat and Ms. Lane snapped out of her daze.

"Okay, here are you're scedules. Don't Forget to tell you teachers to sign them" she said, batting her eyelashes like crazy.

"Thank you."

When we got out of the office, I compared my scedule with Bella and we had all of our classes together. First, it was English.

"Let's go to class" Bella said with a bored voice. She took my hand and we went through the door.

**Okay, okay, okay! What did you think? Was it good? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! I'm sorry I couldn't update any sooner, but my computer was messed up. The last chapter was a bit short, so I'll try to make them longer. And, from now on I'll probably update every day (If I can!).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. But, like everyone else, I wish I did.**

**Chapter 3**

**NessPov**

My first class was English, with my mom and dad. I wasn't with Jake, and that bothered me a little, but at least I wasn't alone. I followed my mom to a closed wooden door, that she opened. We weren't late, thank God, because everybody in the room was still talking and sitting on the tables.

There were two girls near the windows: a blonde and a brunette. They were gossiping quitely, but I could hear them clearly.

"Have you seen the new students? OMG, the indian one is so hot!" the blonde said. "He's so going to be mine."

"Can't you see he's with the girl with bronze hair, Sarah?" said the other. At least one was a decent person. "I'm going to be his girlfriend, because I'll break them up."

Okay, now she was a bitch again.

The teacher, a woman who was in her fifties, ordered the class to sit after we asked her to sign our scedules. I sat next to mom and dad, at the back of the room. Unfortunately, the two gossipers sat directly in front of us.

"Good morning, class, I'm Mrs. Avery. Before we begin, I would like to ask Ms…" she quickly consulted the list of students to confirm the name. "Bella Swan to switch places with Ms. Stanley."

Sarah stood up with a cocky look on her face and went to sit between me and dad. Of course, she totally ignored me and was trying to flirt him. Wasn't she just saying she would get Jacob?

"Hi!" I heard her say. "You're one of the new students, right?"

Dad smiled a little. Some might think he was actually being nice, but I knew what that smile meant. It meant "_Just shut your mouth_!"

"Yeah… I'm Edward. And that girl over there," he said, pointing at my mom. "Is my girlfriend."

"Weren't you like, supposed to be brother and sister?"

My dad told me everybody asked that. Didn't they have better questions?

"Actually, I was addopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. When I was dating Bella, her parents died and we took her in."

That was a really good excuse. The way he said it, it almost had me believing.

"Oh."

Sarah then turned to me with a fake smile.

"And you? Did your parents abandon you, or something like that?"

I scratched the table quietly, ruining my bright pink nail polisher. From the corner of my eye saw dad clenching his fists until little cracks appeared in the joints. He tapped her shoulder and Sarah turned.

"Reneesme's my sister, my _biological_ sister. Our parents didn't abandon us."

Sarah turned bright red and hid her face behind her hair. A while later, the bell rang. As I got out of the room, I only thought one thing: "_Why was I so excited about school?_"

**BPov**

After a class of girls giving me the stink eye and one of the descendants of Jessica Stanley trying to flirt with Edward, English was finally over. My next class was Gym, with Edward, Rose and Emmett.

When I was human, this class was my personal Hell. Now… it was just boring.

I went to the locker room with Rosalie. When we got dressed, some of the girls secretly spied on us to see if we had any flaws under the clothes. They were all disappointed to see that our bodies were just as beautiful as our faces.

We ran slowly across the gym, pretending to run as fast as we could. When we stopped, Rosalie bent down to tie her shoes and one of the guys who were passing by ran into a wall.

"Okay, line up, class!" the coach screamed and I stood between Edward and Emmett.

"Now you'll do the trust fall. You'll make groups of two, and every girl should be with a boy." All the girl looked at Edward and Emmett, and the boys to me and Rose. "The girls will stand in front of the boy and fall back. The boys then have to catch them."

The girls were hysterical and jumping like Alice.

"Now let's make the groups."

I was left with a boy named Josh Mallory. My god, was this Lauren's grandson? The mere thought gave me chills. **(A.N: If you don't know why, Lauren and Bella hated each other) **He practically salivated as he catched me, and I wished I could brake his hand.

"Are you liking Forks so far?" he asked me when I stood up again. "I could show you around!"

"Yes, I'm liking Forks so far, and my boyfriend already showed me around. He's right there, you see?"

I pointed at Edward, who was catching a girl with pimples and a bad perm. He had a disgusted look on his face and I tried very much not to laugh.

As soon as Josh saw Edward's perfection, he stopped flirting. Finally, the bell rang and I changed into my normal clothes.

"Did you like gym?" I asked Rosalie.

"As usual, it was boring. But at least my partner was Emmett."

She was so lucky! She could be with her husband when I was stuck with Mallory. I hoped that at least Alice and Jasper were having a good day.

**That was chapter 3! Hoped you liked it, and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! First, I would like to apologize because of my spelling mistakes. My autocorrect is in portuguese and some times I just do not notice. So, here's Chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. But I would like to own Edward.**

**Chapter 4**

**JasPov**

After two very boring classes of Maths and Science feeling the lust of other children towards my beautiful, pixie-like wife Alice, I was fed up. I wish they would just stop, but if we switched places, I don't think I would be able to stop, too.

Since we already knew everything the teachers were teaching, we used to just stare at each other or pass notes during classes.

But now I had History, my one class without Alice. I actually liked History, mostly because I had been a part of it. Jasper Whitlock, youngest major in the army. That ought to be in the textbooks.

I walked slowly across campus and was one of the first people getting in the room. I chose a seat at the back, like I always did, and slumped into my chair. I took my new textbook out and flipped the pages until I got to the chapter about**(A:N: I don't know if that's how you say it, so feel free to correct me) **the Civil War.

Ah! There it was! On a page that talked about remarkable people during the War, it said: "Japer Whitlock was born in 1861 in the South, and was the youngest major in the army ever. He achieved many victories, but disappeared suddenly. It is believed that he died in battle."

As I continued to read, I felt a wave of anger and jealousy crashing against me. I looked up to see a guy with black spiky hair and green eyes coming in my direction. He also had a weird look on his face, almost like he was drugged or was mentally disabled.

"Get up!" he hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"That's my seat, so get up!" I didn't know why he was making such a big fuss about t, it was just a seat.

"What's you name?" I asked, and he looked a littled dumbfounded.

"Nate. Why?"

I made a big show of looking at the sides and under the table.

"Because I don't see your name anywhere."

Suddenly, a red-headed girl came from behind Nate. She felt embarrassed about him.

"Nate! What are you doing?"

"This jerk won't get out of my seat."

"It's just a seat!" she said, repeating my thoughts from before.

"Fine! Let's go, Michelle." he said, looking at her. Instead of going with him, she sat next to me and put her bag on the table.

"My seat is here."

"But you always sit next to me" he hissed, looking absolutely furious.

"Do I look like I care?" she asked.

He turned around, but I tripped him and he fell face down right on some jock's crotch. The class was silent for a second and then everyone bursted out laughing. The jock, on the other hand, didn't look so happy. He punched Nate in his stomach

Right then, the teacher came in. He looked at Nate, that was now lying in the teachers desk.

"Mr. Blake, my table isn't a bed! If you're sleepy, I suggest you go to the principal. I'm sure he'll wake you right up."

As Nate exited the room with a defeated look, I whispered to Michelle.

"Thanks."

Now that I looked at her, she had an interesting face, but nowhere as beautiful as my Alice. She had freckles on her face and the eyes had different colours. One was light blue, the other green.

"I'm sorry… about him." she said. "He's my boyfriend. But not for long. Lately his acting so weird, being rude all the time."

The teacher ordered the class to calm down and my mind started to wander about Alice.

APov

I frowned as I walked towards English, my next class. I didn't pay atention to where I was going, because my eyes were set on the future. I saw Jazz tripping a boy, that fell on some guy's crotch. Then I saw him talking to a girl… and smiling?! Jasper never did things like this! If he was trying to make me jeaulous, he had sucedid. The only thing I could thing was to make him jeaulous too.

I entered the room and sat next to the hottest guy seating alone. He was blonde and had brown eyes, but his clothes were horrible.

"Hi! I'm Alice." I said, flashing him a dazzling smile, as Bella called it.

"Hey, beautiful! I'm Brandon." This plan was already going well.

"I'm new here." I said sudectively. " I was wondering if you could show me around after this class…"

Every boy in a three seat radius turned around to glare at Brandon. I smiled to myself.

"Sure."

My class was spent making googly eyes at Brandon, and winking or smiling. Altough I was trying to be sexy, I was thinking of something entirely different. I was planning my shopping trip with Bella, Rosalie and Nessie, to celebrate my payback to Jasper. On my visions, I saw tons of gorgeous clothes, that I made mental notes to buy later.

When the bell rang, I left the room with Brandon. I kept asking him things like "How do you get to the Gym?" or "What's the fastest way to go to the cafeteria?". Finally, I asked him where the History room was and followed him there.

Getting out of the room was Jasper. He was alone, and the girl was nowhere to be seen. I looked at him and he turned his head to face me. When he saw saw me, his eyes were suddenly outraged.

**Finally, the chapter is finished! Took me so long, since I was sooo busy! Please review :D**

**Love, zAppcilia23**


	5. IMPORTANT! AN

Hi guys! I'm sorry, but I will only be able to update next week, due to an importante exam.

Sorry, and I'll make up to you.

zAppcilia23


End file.
